From the Beginning
by lilly flower forever
Summary: The Story of Frozen with my own little twist! The twist comes in about chapter 10 and an extra character is added. Please R
1. Chapter 1

From the Beginning- chapter one

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm not sure if it's good or not. Please feel free to review! I'd love to hear what you guys think!**

…

"Elsa? Elsa!" Anna cried as she climbed onto her sister's bed.

"Ugh... Anna go back to sleep," Elsa groaned tiredly.

"But I can't! The sky's awake so I'm awake so we have to play!" Anna said dramatically as she flopped into her back.

Elsa pushed her off the bed and rolled over. Anna sat and thought for a minute. Then and idea formed into her mind. She peeked over the side of Elsa's bed. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa opened one eye and grinned. She jumped out of bed and they ran down the hall "Come on! Come on!" Anna cried.

"Sshh,"

They threw open the door of the hall. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna giggled.

"Ok, ok" Elsa started forming ice with her hands. She formed pretty snowflakes and covered the floor with fresh snow.

Anna ran around and played in the snow while Elsa formed a funny looking snowman. His head was lopsided and he had a fat body. "Hi, I'm Olaf!" Elsa said in a snowy voice while moving the snowman's arms up and down to make it look like he was speaking. "And I love warm hugs!"

"I love you Olaf!" Anna cried as she gave the snowman a big hug.

The two girls spun around on the ice with Olaf the snowman for a bit and then Anna started jumping from one pile of snow to another. "Catch me!" She said joyfully to her sister, Elsa.

Elsa conjured up piles of snow getting higher and higher as Anna leapt across them, her two ponytails flying backwards. Anna was getting to faster and she couldn't slow down. "Wait up Anna!" Elsa cried as she felt herself slipping and falling backwards.

Anna was getting closer and closer to the ground and Elsa, in a desperate attempt to save her sister from getting hurt, shot one last blast of snow. Instead of forming a pillar of snow as Elsa intended, it hit Anna on the head. Anna fell to the ground unconscious. Elsa rushed over to where her sister lay and cradled Anna's head in her lap. Beneath her foot the floor started turning to ice all over. "Its ok Anna I got you," Elsa said softly to Anna's unconscious body. Louder she called out for her mama and papa. The king and queen of Arendale came rushing out. The king took one look at Anna and whispered, "What have you done?"

…

**The first chapter of my first fanfic is done! I hoped you liked it and keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

'From the Beginning'- chapter two

**Hi again everyone! This is the second chapter for this story. I will try to keep it updated. And if you like don't be afraid to leave a review! All reviews are much appreciated.**

…

From the chapter before…

_Elsa rushed over to where her sister lay and cradled Anna's head in her lap. Beneath her foot the floor started turning to ice all over. "It's ok Anna I got you," Elsa said softly to Anna's unconscious body. Louder she called out for her mama and papa. The king and queen of Arendale came rushing out. The king took one look at Anna and whispered, "What have you done?"_

…

The queen lifted Anna up gently in her arms. "She's ice cold," she whispered fearfully.

"I know where we have to go," announced the king. "Follow me."

Once inside the king hurriedly shifted through the piles of books on a shelf. Finally he picked one out and opened it. A map fell out.

The family jumped onto the horses and rode off, with Anna cradled in her mothers arms. They came to a stop in a place filled with- was it rocks? They jumped down off their horses as the rocks started shaking and rolling. They surrounded the family in a circle. All of a sudden the rocks open up and trolls were standing there. "It's the king!" they whispered. The eldest troll came forward. "Your majesty, born with the powers or cursed?" he asked.

"Born. And getting stronger!" The queen leaned forward and showed the troll Anna. The troll placed his hand on her head.

"You're lucky it wasn't her heart," He said "the heart is not so easily changed changed. The head can be persuaded, the heart? Not so much."

"Do whatever you can!"

"I recommend remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry I leave the fun. She will be ok."

"So she wont remember I have powers?" little Elsa stepped forward and asked.

"It's for the best," her mother comforted her.

"Listen to me Elsa." The troll said. "Your power will only grow." He waved his arm in the air and blue figures appeared. "There is beauty in it but also great danger." The blue snowflake grew then burst into flames. Elsa gasped. "You must learn to control it," the troll continued. "Fear will be your enemy." Two red figures jumped on a figure that looked like Elsa and it was all swallowed up in flames. There was a haunting scream from the images in the sky.

Elsa gasped and jumped over to her father who put one arm over her protectively. "No," he said looking over to the queen. "We'll protect her. She can learn to control it I'm sure. Until then lock the gates, reduce the staff and limit her contact with people. Keep her powers hidden from everyone… including Anna."

…

**Ok guys, that's the end of chapter two. Also I'm really sorry if I made any mistakes but this is my first one anyway. Constructive criticism is allowed but please if you really don't like it just save your time by not saying that. Reviews are, by all means allowed! I love hearing from you!**


	3. Chapter 3

'From the Beginning'- chapter three

**Hi everyone! I'm back again. I am trying to update regularly. Also I have had some people asking when the twist will come. Don't worry it will come in later chapters. Enjoy!**

…

_From the chapter before…_

_Elsa gasped and jumped over to her father who put one arm over her protectively. "No," he said looking over to the queen. "We'll protect her. She can learn to control it I'm sure. Until then lock the gates, reduce the staff and limit her contact with people. Keep her powers hidden from everyone… including Anna."_

_**...**_

Anna looked out the window and saw that it was snowing. She gasped delightedly and ran to her sister's room. She knocked five times before singing. _"Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman? Come one lets go and play… I never see you any more come out the door its like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies… and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!"_

Anna crept up to the keyhole and looked through "_Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman…"_

A voice came from inside "Go away Anna!"

"_Ok bye…" _Anna sighed.

At her own window Elsa looked out. Beneath her hands the windowsill turned to ice. She gasped. "Gloves will help," her father said. "Remember conceal it."

"Don't feel it,"

"Don't let it show." They both said together.

A few years later Anna ran up to her door again. She knocked then sung "_do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the hall? I think some company is overdue I've started talking to the pictures on the wall… _hang in there Joan! _It gets a little lonely all these empty room just watching the hour tic by! _Tic-tock tic-tock."

"I'm scared!" Elsa cried. "It's getting stronger!"

"Getting upset only makes it worse, calm down," her father said reaching out to her.

"No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't want to hurt you…" Elsa said pulling away. The queen put a hand on the king's shoulder and looked sadly at Elsa.

…

Anna ran past Elsa's door on her way to see her parents. She slowed down then decided not to knock and kept going. She ran over to her parents and hugged them. "See you in two weeks." She said and went back to her room. Downstairs Elsa curtsied to her parents then said fearfully 'Do you have to go?'

"You'll be fine Elsa." Her father said as they got onto the ship.

Several weeks later Anna stood outside her parent's grave and cried. She walked slowly back inside to Elsa's door. She paused before singing "_Elsa? Please, I know you're in there… people are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in…. we only have each other, its just you and me… what are we gonna do?"_

She slid slowly to the floor "_Do you want to build a snowman?_" she finished sadly. Inside her own room Elsa was also leaning against the door crying to herself.

…

**Well that's the end of chapter three but I promise there will be more soon! Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

'From the Beginning'- chapter four

**This is chapter four of from the beginning. Please read and I hope you enjoy.**

…

_From the chapter before…_

_She paused before singing "_Elsa? Please, I know you're in there… people are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in…. we only have each other, its just you and me… what are we gonna do?"

_She slid slowly to the floor "D_o you want to build a snowman?_" she finished sadly. Inside her own room Elsa was also leaning against the door crying to herself._

…

Anna was fast asleep in her bed. She heard a voice and she sat up sleepily. "Princess Anna, Princess Anna!"

"Hmm? Yeah?" Anna said pulling hair out of her mouth. "Sorry to wake you…" the voice continued.

"No no no no no! Oh no you didn't. I've been up for hours," Anna said drifting of into sleep again. She jolted awake and said "Who is it!?"

"Its still me, the gates will open soon! Time to get ready!"

Anna stretched. 'Of course! Ready for what?'

"Your sister's coronation ma'am," the voice said.

"My sisters coronation…" she looked across the room at her dress. "Of course!" she jumped up and quickly got ready. She put her pretty green dress on and did her hair in a bun with green ribbons coming out of it. She ran out of her room into a servant carrying a platter of food. "It's coronation day!" she cried as she spun around. She looked about and saw that the servants were opening the windows. "_The windows open so that door I didn't know they did that anymore, who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates!" _She sung as she danced around the castle.

"_For years I've roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally their opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people it will be totally strange. But wow am I so ready for this change!" _Anna looked out the window. She jumped onto a swing outside and pulled it up. "_Cause for the first time in forever there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night!" _

She jumped down outside and started singing again "_don't know if I'm elated or gassy but I'm somewhere in that zone_!" she knelt down and picked up some baby ducks. _"Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone!" _She looked at the ducks and talked to them. "I can't wait to meet everybody!" She gasped. "What if I meet _the_ one?" One of the baby ducks quacked at her and Anna went back into the castle.

She started singing again. "_Tonight imagine me gowned and all, fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace!" _She started swinging the curtain cord around but hit herself with it.

"_Ooh! Then suddenly I see him standing there a beautiful stranger tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in face! But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far!"_

She threw the head of a statue and it landed on a cake. She ran and opened the door to an empty hall. "_Cause for the first time in forever there'll be magic there'll be fun! For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone!" _

Anna jumped up and spun around copying the paintings. "_And I know its totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance! But for the first time in forever, at least I got a chance."_

In her own room Elsa looked out the window. She took a deep breath and sung "_don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be_." She walked over to a side table and took of her gloves. "_Conceal, don't feel put on a show. Make one wrong move and every one will know." _Elsa picked up two items from the table and held but she put them back when they turned to ice. "_But it's only for today."_

"_Its only for today!" _Anna sung.

"_Its agony to wait."_

"_Its agony to wait!" _Anna sung as she danced out of the castle.

"_Tell the guards to open up… the gates." _Elsa sang as she opened her door.

"_The gates! For the first time in forever I'm getting what I'm dreaming of. A chance to change my lonely world, a chance to find true love. I know it all ends tomorrow so it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever nothings in my way!" A_nna sung as she danced down to the ocean. Just then a horse appeared and knocked Anna off into a nearby boat. It started falling into the ocean but the horse stepped down on it.

…

**Wow fourth chapter done! And it is finally the weekend! Thank goodness. Time to relax… I think.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

'From the Beginning'- chapter five

**On to the fifth chapter now. I had an idea in mind for the twist but it is not working out as I expected. The twist may just be very minor. I was planning on having the twist during this chapter but I decided not to. But there will be a twist in later chapters.**

…

_From the chapter before…_

The gates! For the first time in forever I'm getting what I'm dreaming of. A chance to change my lonely world, a chance to find true love. I know it all ends tomorrow so it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever nothings in my way!'Anna sung as she danced down to the ocean. Just then a horse appeared and knocked Anna off into a nearby boat. It started falling into the ocean but the horse stepped down on it.

…

'Hey!' Anna cried indignantly as she looked through a piece if seaweed.

'I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?'

Anna looked up and saw who was speaking. 'Hey… uh yeah-no, no I'm ok.'

'Are you sure?' the stranger said getting down off his horse.

'Yeah. Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great, actually…' Anna said looking up into the strangers face.

'Oh thank goodness,' the stranger said offering his hand to her. Anna reached out to take it. The stranger seemed to remember something just then. 'Oh! Uh… prince Hans of the Southern Isles.' He said introducing himself. Anna curtsied to him and introduced herself 'princess Anna of Arendale.'

'Princess? My lady!' Hans said quickly going down into a deep bow. The horse snorted and bowed too, moving his foot causing the boat to tip again. ' Whoa Whoa Whoa!' Prince Hans cried as he grabbed at Anna to keep her from falling. 'Oh hi,' Anna said awkwardly. The horse put his foot down again causing them to fall over with Anna landing on top of Hans. Anna quickly pushed herself off. 'This is awkward. Not your awkward just cause we're- I- I mean I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait what?'

'I need to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendale with my horse,' Hans said helping Anna up. 'And… for every moment after.'

'No, no! Its fine. I'm not _that_ princess. I mean if you hit my sister Elsa it would be yeesh! Cause you know-' she said turning round straight into the horse. 'Hello.' She said giving him a scratch. The horse snorted in delight. 'But lucky you its just me.' Anna finished.

'Just you?'

Anna nodded and Hans just looked at her. Then Anna heard something and she remembered. 'The bells, the coronation. I- I better go, I have to go! I better go. Uh, bye!' she turned around and hurried off. Hans put a hand up and waved goodbye to her and the horse lifted his hoof. 'Uh-oh' Hans said just before he fell into the ocean. He looked out from under the boat and smiled slightly.

…

**Ok, I apologize. It was a bit short. I just decided if I added the coronation to this chapter it would be too long so it will be in the next chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

'From the Beginning'- chapter six

**So I'm back again for chapter six. As I said before I will try update regularly but on school days I may not have time. The weekend is when I have the most time. So I am glad at the moment that it is a weekend. So far it is still Saturday and I have done at least three chapters I think. Thanks for all you guys out there supporting me!**

…

_From the chapter before…_

_Anna nodded and Hans just looked at her. Then Anna heard something and she remembered. 'The bells, the coronation! I- I better go, I have to go! I better go. Uh, bye!' she turned around and hurried off. Hans put a hand up and waved goodbye to her and the horse lifted his hoof. 'Uh-oh' Hans said just before he fell into the ocean. He looked out from under the boat and smiled slightly._

…

Anna turned around slightly and saw Hans. He waved at her and she did a little wave back. There was music playing and she was standing besides her sister. Elsa leaned forward and the person {_what was the dude who put Elsa's crown on? Was he a pope?} _Placed her crown on her head. He held out the pillow with the scepter and the little box thing. Elsa hesitated before reaching out for them. The person cleared his throat quietly and Elsa looked at him. 'Your majesty, your gloves.' He whispered to her. She paused then slowly slid one glove off then the other. She placed them carefully on the pillow then stopped. She picked up the scepter and the box thing and turned around. 'Queen Elsa of Arendale!' the person announced. {_Note- I do not know what they said next but I know the person dude_ said something} Elsa stood and waited fearfully while the person continued to speak. She could feel the items in her hands start to freeze. As soon as the person was finished speaking she hurriedly turned around and put her gloves back on.

A lively jig started playing and people started dancing. Princess Anna and queen Elsa went off to do something. The dance stopped and on of the servants called the Queen up onto the stage. 'Queen Elsa of Arendale!' Elsa came and stood up on the stage again. 'Princess Anna of Arendale!' Anna came running lightly and stood a little way off. The servant gestured for Anna to move closer. 'Oh you sure? Cause I don't think I'm meant to be here. Oh! Ok uh…' Anna said as she was moved closer. All the guests stood up and clapped.

'Hi,' Elsa whispered.

Anna jumped. 'Hi- uh hi me? Oh! Um hi.'

'You look beautiful,' Elsa said to her sister.

'Oh thank you. You look beautifuller I mean not fuller. You don't look fuller. You look more- more beautiful.'

Elsa laughed. 'Thank you.' She looked out over the crowds. 'So this is what a party looks like.'

'It's warmer than I thought.' Anna commented.

'What is that amazing smell?' Elsa asked. They both sniffed the air. 'Chocolate!' They said together then they laughed. Anna was about to say something when some one interrupted her.

'Your majesty, the duke of weaseltown.'

'Its Weselton! The duke of Weselton, your majesty.' The duke said walking forward. 'As your closest partner in trade it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen.' He jumped up and started waving his arms about. He ended in a bow and part of his hair rolled forward revealing a bald patch.

Anna gasped and had to put her hand over her mouth so no one would hear her laugh. Elsa laughed quietly then she cleared her throat. The duke stood up. 'Thank you, only I don't dance.'

'Oh.'

'But my sister does.' Elsa finished motioning to Anna. The duke jumped up and grabbed Anna's arm. 'Well lucky you.'

Anna turned to Elsa about to protest when the duke pulled her off. 'Oh I don't think so!' she tried to say.

'If you swoon let me know I'll catch you!' the duke called back to her as she was pulled out to the middle of the room. Elsa did a tiny wave at Anna before she went out of sight.

'Like a agile peacock!' the duke said as he imitated a peacock. He did the noise the peacock makes and jumped up. 'Ow!' Anna said moving her foot out of the way.

'Speaking of it's so great to have the gates open. Hwy did they close them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?'

'No.' Anna said moving away a little bit.

'Oh… well hang on!' the duke said as he grabbed Anna's hand. Anna went backwards and she saw her sister. Elsa laughed a little at it.

'They don't call me the little dipper for nothing!' the duke said pulling Anna up again. He spun her very fast then started on his strange dance again. 'Like a chicken with the face of a monkey I fly!' he said jumping up.

A little while later Anna came up behind some people who were bowing to the queen. 'Well, he was sprightly!' Elsa laughed.

'Especially for a man in heels.' Anna said holding her foot.

'Are you ok?' Elsa asked

Anna laughed. 'I've never been better. This is so nice! I wish it could be like this all the time.'

'Me too.' Elsa admitted. Her smile faded. 'But it can't.' Elsa said looking away.

'Why not? I mean we-'

Elsa cut Anna of. 'it just cant!'

'Excuse me for a minute.' Anna said walking away sadly. Elsa turned and watched her walk away. Anna moved through the crowds not watching where she was going. Suddenly someone bumped into her and she fell over. Some one grabbed her hand to stop her from falling. 'Glad I caught you.' He said. Anna looked up. 'Hans!

Hans pulled her up and they started dancing together. They twirled around the room together then went for a walk outside.

…

**Ok guys. That is chapter six finished. This has been one of my longest chapter yet! Also I am very sorry for all the mistakes but I have no idea what the things she held were called so I guessed and who is the person that puts on Elsa's crown? I honestly have forgotten. If anybody knows I would highly appreciate your help.**


	7. Chapter 7

'From the Beginning'- Chapter seven

**Wow I have been really lazy and not updated for ages. Sorry bout that. Just had other stuff I needed to concentrate one. Schoolwork, learning drama scripts, friends etc. so yeah I've been busy. Just trying to do chapter seven when I got a bit of time. Actually I still have loads of homework. Oh well… read and enjoy!**

…

_From the chapter before…_

'_Excuse me for a minute.' Anna said walking away sadly. Elsa turned and watched her walk away. Anna moved through the crowds not watching where she was going. Suddenly someone bumped into her and she fell over. Some one grabbed her hand to stop her from falling. 'Glad I caught you.' He said. Anna looked up. 'Hans!_

_Hans pulled her up and they started dancing together. They twirled around the room together then went for a walk outside._

…

They were walking along the path and Hans bumped Anna. She bumped him back then Hans asked 'what's this?' gesturing to the white strip in Anna's hair.

'I was born with it. Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll.'

Hans laughed. 'I like it.'

A little while later they were sitting on a balcony talking. 'Ok wait you have how many brothers?' Anna asked incredulous.

'Twelve brothers. Three of them that pretended I was invisible. Literally. For two years.' Hans announced.

'That's horrible.' Anna said sympathetically.

'That's what brothers do.'

'And sisters.' Anna sighed. 'Elsa and I were really close when we were young. But then one day she just shut me out and I never knew why.

'I would never shut you out.' Hans said.

Anna smiled at him. 'Ok, can I just say something crazy?'

Hans said 'I love crazy!'

Anna jumped up and started singing '_All my life has been a series of doors in my face and suddenly I bump into you.'_

'_I was thinking the same thing! Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue.'_

Anna giggled. _'But with you…'_ they sung at the same time.

'_I found my place.'_

'_I see your face.'_

'_And its nothing like I've known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door!_' they sung together spinning around and dancing.

'With you!'

'With you!'

'With you!'

'With you!'  
'_Love is an open door…'_

'_I mean its crazy…' _Hans started.

'_What?'_

'_We finish each other's-'_

'_Sandwiches!'_

'_That's what I was gonna say!'_

'_I've never met someone-'_

'_Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation.' _They sung together.

'_You-'_

'_And I-'_

'_Were-'_

_Just-'_

'_Meant to be!'_ they finished together.

'_Say goodbye…'_

'_Say goodbye…'_

'_To the pain of the past we don't have to feel it anymore!' _Anna and Hans sung dancing back inside were there was no one else.

'_Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more!'_

'_With you!'_

'_With you!'_

'_With you!'_

'_With you!'_

'_Love is an open door…'_

'Can I just say something crazy? Will you marry me?' Hans asked Anna.

'Can I say something crazier? Yes!' Anna said with a big smile on her face.

They ran back, hand in hand to where all the guests were.

…

**Well lovely readers I have finally finished! Thanks goodness. I'm going to see if I can do chapter eight today but I may not be able to. I have to leave tomorrow most likely and I wont really have Internet. So you may have to wait a week. I think you can do that. Well bye for now! And please feel free to review if you want!**


	8. Chapter 8

'From the Beginning'- chapter eight

**Ok chapter eight. Good. Hopefully you will like it… Any way read and enjoy!**

…

_From the chapter before…_

'Love is an open door…'

'_Can I just say something crazy? Will you marry me?' Hans asked Anna._

'_Can I say something even crazier? Yes!' Anna said with a big smile on her face._

_They ran back, hand in hand to where all the guests were._

_**...**_

"Elsa! I mean queen." Anna said curtsying to Elsa. "Me again. May I present to you Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna said pulling Hans closer to her.

"Your Majesty." Hans said while bowing to her. "We would like your blessing on-"

"Our marriage!"

Elsa looked shocked. "Marriage?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry I'm confused," Elsa said.

"Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves, we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we will have soup roast and ice cream. Ooh wait! Will we live here?"

"Here?" Elsa said still not believing what was happening.

"Absolutely!" Hans said.

"Oh we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us! Of course we have the room and-"

"Wait slow down." Elsa said interrupting Anna's train of fast-talking. "No ones brothers are staying here and no one is getting married.

"Wait what?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Elsa said looking at Anna. "Alone."

"No. Whatever you have to say you can say to both of us." Anna said moving towards Hans.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it is true love."

"Anna what do you know about true love?"

"More than you do. All you know how to do is shut people out!"

Elsa took a breath. "You asked for my blessing but my answer is no. Now excuse me for a minute."

"Your majesty, if I may ease your pain-" Hans started.

"No you may not and I think you should go." Elsa said starting to move away through the crowds. "The party is over close the gates."

"What? Elsa no!" Anna said letting go of Hans arm. "No!" Anna cried out grabbing Elsa's glove.

Elsa gasped. "Give me my glove!"

"Elsa please, please I cant live like this anymore!" Anna said close to tears.

Elsa looked her, her own eyes starting to water. "Then leave."

Anna stood there staring at Elsa forlornly. Elsa sighed and turned away.

"What did I ever do to you!" Anna cried out.

"Enough Anna."

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of!?"

"I said enough!" Elsa said turning around swinging her arm out. A wall of spiky icicles formed in a semicircle around her. Every one gasped and jumped back. Elsa looked at them, fear in her eyes, clutching her un-gloved hand to her.

"Sorcery! I knew something fishy was going on her." Said the duke of Weseltown.

Anna looked at Elsa, shocked. "Elsa." She whispered.

Elsa grabbed the door handle and turned it, running out into the hall. She burst through the door to outside. "There she is!" someone called out. Elsa looked behind her then started running through the crowds. People called out to her but she ignored them. She had to get away.

"Your majesty," a woman with a baby said. "Are you all right?"

Elsa backed away then bumped into the fountain. She put her hand out to stop her from falling. The fountain twisted around and turned to ice. The crowd gasped.

"There she is! Stop her!" the duke cried pointing to Elsa.

"Please just stay away from me, stay away!" Elsa said backing away. A blast of ice shot out and knocked the duke over.

"Monster! Monster!" the duke cried out pointing at her. The woman's baby started crying and she pulled away from Elsa to protect her baby.

Elsa turned around and started running of.

"Elsa!" Anna cried running outside.

…

**Dun dun duh! What will happen next? This is like my favourite scene of the whole movie. Especially the bit after Elsa says the party is over till she runs outside. Elsa and Anna both seem so sad and stuff. Well any way as always please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

'From the Beginning'- Chapter nine

**Hi every one! We are getting close to where the twist comes. It's just an extra character and an extra added bit that wasn't in the movie. Read and enjoy.**

…

_From the chapter before…_

"_Please just stay away from me, stay away!" Elsa said backing away. A blast of ice shot out and knocked the duke over._

"_Monster! Monster!" the duke cried out pointing at her. The woman's baby started crying and she pulled away from Elsa to protect her baby._

_Elsa turned around and started running of._

"_Elsa!" Anna cried running outside._

_**...**_

Anna started running after Elsa. "Elsa!" she called again. Elsa reached the edge of the water. She turned around, taking a step back as she did so. Underneath her foot the water turned to ice. Elsa looked at the ice then at the top of some stair where Anna and Hans had just appeared.

"Wait please!" Anna called desperately. Elsa frowned determinedly then started running across the river. The water turned to ice at each step she took.

"Elsa! Stop!" Anna cried reaching the edge of the ice and tripping over.

"Anna!" Hans said dropping to his knees next to her.

"No…" Anna whispered watching Elsa disappear into a line of trees.

"The fjord." Hans said looking around at the river. All around the water was turning into ice. Anna sighed and started heading back up to the castle.

"Snow." A couple of villagers said looking up at the sky.

"Snow?" another one asked.

"Yes snow."

"Are you all right?" Hans asked Anna.

"No."

"Did you know?" He asked trying to catch up to her.

"No…" she said quieter.

"Uh it's snowing. It's snowing! The queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped. You have to go after her!" The duke of Weaselton said grabbing one of his guard's ears.

"Wait, no!" Anna said trying to stop him.

The duke gasped and jumped behind his two guards. "You! Is there sorcery in you too? Are you are a monster too?" He said sticking his head out.

"No, no. I'm completely ordinary."

"That's right. She is." Hans said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Anna looked at him. "In the best way." He added hurriedly. Anna smiled slightly before turning back to the duke. "My sister's not a monster."

"She nearly killed me!" the duke shrieked.

"You slipped on ice." Hans said.

"Her ice!"

"It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this! Tonight was my fault." Anna said looking at Hans then at the ground sadly. "I pushed her so I'm the one that needs to go after her." She finished.

"What?" the duke whispered horrified.

"Bring me my horse please!" Anna called.

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous." Hans said trying to stop her.

"Elsa's not dangerous." Anna said moving towards her horse. "I'll bring her back and I'll make this right."

"Anna I'm coming with you!" Hans said going after her.

"No, I need you here. To take care of Arendale." Anna said as someone put her cloak on.

"On my honour." Hans said as Anna mounted her horse.

"I leave prince Hans in charge!" Anna announced to everyone.

Hans looked behind him then back at Anna. "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister. She would never hurt me." She said starting to gallop away.

…

**So this chapter was a little short but I wanted to stop before Elsa sings let it go. Oh by the way the twist comes in chapter 11. As I said before I had something else planned but it didn't exactly work out so the twist will be minor and a new character will be added. Tell me what you guys think so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

'From the Beginning' – chapter ten

**Chapter ten is here! The next chapter is going to be a scene that wasn't in the movie that I made up. I hope you enjoy!**

…

_From the chapter before…_

"_Anna I'm coming with you!" Hans said going after her._

"_No, I need you here. To take care of Arendale." Anna said as someone put her cloak on._

"_On my honour." Hans said as Anna mounted her horse._

"_I leave prince Hans in charge!" Anna announced to everyone._

_Hans looked behind him then back at Anna. "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."_

"_She's my sister. She would never hurt me." She said starting to gallop away._

…

Elsa started climbing up the mountain. She turned around and started singing. "_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen." _Elsa paused and looked around. She was all alone. There was no on eels on the mountain besides herself.

"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried."_

Elsa kept walking up the mountain slowly. "_Don't let them in don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel don't let them know. Well now they know!"_

Elsa started making snow and ice patterns from her hands. "_Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!"_

Elsa made a wave of snow blow up the sides of the mountain. "_I don't care, what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway." _Elsa sung as she let her cloak fly away.

She started moving forward again, this time with a purpose. "_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!"_

Elsa came to a gap in the mountain. She shot a blast of ice and it made a staircase going across it. Elsa carefully put her foot on it and it turned to solid ice. "_I's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No right no wrong, no rules for me! I'm free!"_

She sung as she started to run up the stairs putting her hands up on the rails so they turned solid too.

"_Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the win and sky. Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry!"_

Elsa reached the end of the staircase and ran out onto a flat bit. "_Here I stand, in the light of day. Let the storm rage on!" _She sung as she lifted her hands up and the flat part of the ice started lifting and forming an ice castle.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back. The past is in the past!"_ Elsa sung as she threw her crown to the ground. She waved her hands and her dress changed to a sparkly, shimmery one.

"_Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day."_

Elsa walked out onto a nearby balcony. "_Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway."_

She turned around and slammed the door behind her as she walked inside.

"Well done. I see you haven't changed much from when I last saw you." A voice said from behind her.

"Huh!" Elsa gasped, shocked. She had thought she was all alone. Or maybe she wasn't… she whirled around to see a very familiar face…

…

**Well I'm gonna finish it there folks! And I'm going to forget on this story for a little bit while I start a new one. It will be called 'A smile a day' and it will be related to this story. I would read it and it will help you understand the next chapter. Also another story that would be handy to look at is called 'When all seems lost.' It will help you understand the new character a little bit better. Thanks fro reading!**


End file.
